Capture Specialist
The capture specialist is a talented mechanic. They intimately know the technology implemented in any type of Poke Ball and can improve their capture rates with a small bit of tweaking. Even afer a wild pokemon breaks out of a poke ball afer a failed attempt at capture, a Capture Specialist can quickly rebuild a poke ball with very little efort or expense. A Capture Specialist’s natural and one true calling is fnding every wild and adding them to his or her collection. The mastery of poke ball knowledge makes it easier for a Capture Specialist to catch them all. Prerequisites: 13 DEX, 13 INT, Poke Ball Tool Box (2,500 ) Key Abilities: Dexterity, Intelligence Negligent Ability: Constitution Bonuses: +1 DEX +1 INT Penalties: -2 CON Capture Specialist Features: Poke Ball Repair, Capture Point Apricorn Smith Capture Specialists all know the origin of the Poke Ball. Apricorns are fruit with refective skins that served as the frst modern Poke Balls. An Apricorn Smith utilizes his knowledge to make various Poke Balls at a much cheaper price then a Poke Mart would ofer. With the access to all of the self made Poke Balls a Smith does, it’s much easier to catch many pokemon. Artifcer Te Artifcer is an inventive Capture Specialist who creates items for pokemon to hold, or use in battle. They ensure their pokemon an extra boost in power, or a special consumable that can heal pokemon in diferent situations. From vision improving goggles to bands which increase experience gain, the Artifcer can make it all to help catch it all. Collector The Collector needs to catch them all. This Capture Specialist doesn’t dream of the Pokemon League or any spotlight on stage, they have a list of pokemon that exist and they need to capture every single one. They utilize their desire to capture everything to improve their rate of capture but even afer they’ve checked a monster of their list, they can’t stop until they have each and every diferent species. Engineer An Engineer expands their technological ability to machinery larger then a Poke Ball. They create their own equipment to better help them through the world. They can modify the Pokedex, improve PC abilities and even create vehicles. It is through the Engineer that technological advances are made. The inventors of the Pokemon world need to fnd ideas somewhere, while traveling the world many new machines can easily come to mind. Poké Ball Designer A capture Specialist sometimes focuses on the technology aspect of their profession. A Poke Ball Designer is an inventor who comes up with his or her own original Poke Ball designs and properties. While stores may not be too excited to purchase unofcial designs for their own sale, you can get the last laugh as your new Poke Balls capture everything you want. Snagger Snaggers have manipulated the technology readily available for the public - Poke Balls. Tese Capture Specialists have used their intelligence to create something that is a direct violation of the law; a glove-like machine which enable Snaggers to steal Pokemon from other Trainers. It is best not to cross a Snagger, they might fnd your pokemon to be useful for their plans. Trapper The Trapper is a Capture Specialist interested less in expanding their own collection - their thrills come from the hunt itself. With their knowledge and techniques, they make even the biggest, most dangerous, and difcult to capture Pokemon into targets for themselves or others. Whether selling their services out to rich looking for a thrill or working solo, they are specialists in capturing before the ball is even thrown.